Happily Ever After
by Mantinas
Summary: 21 Sacraments ending with a slight WalterxHenry twist. Poor Henry was led along with a lie, now he's dead and Mother is awake to love her sons. And what of Henry? He has new orders!


Happily Ever After

Mantineus-Something I have been thinking about for a long time. This is my 21 Sacraments ending…with a WalterxHenry twist. I have been thinking of writing this for some time, but I had some kinks in the plot, now I fixed it and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Konami owns everything!

------ ------

"Mom," Walter rasped out, he raised an arm towards the sky. "Mom."

Henry stared at the man, his expression did not reveal the sliver of pity he felt for the man at that moment. Perhaps it was an onset of Stockholm Syndrome; after all, the mad man had kept him captive and abused him, all the while sending him hints that his salvation from this nightmare would come through him.

His head began to hurt. It struck like a knife slicing through flesh, the pain far worse than ever before. He clutched at his temples as he was brought to his knees in pain. He could not hear the sound of footfalls over the throbbing pain. Walter stood over him, that small, emotionless smile graced his lips once more.

"I'm sorry, Henry." Walter said, watching said man groan in pain. "But did you really think that I would let you defeat me?" He paused, allowing it to sink into Henry's mind like all wisdom should for the Receiver.

That I would let you kill Mother?"

As he said that Henry heard the howl of the beast he plunged the spears into moments before. She was alive as well! Tears fell from Henry's eyes. They fell for Eileen; for everyone whom was unlucky to be chosen by this mad man. He cried for his family whom would never know how or if he had died. He cried over the pain and that he had worked so hard and it had all been in vain. A little game this psycho concocted to give Henry hope before the final act.

Walter kneeled before his Receiver. He placed a gentle hand on his back and began to rub it in a circular motion, trying to soothe the man.

"There, there Henry." Walter said. "What I'm about to show you is important. It explains everything."

He kissed Henry's forehead. Images of Walter stalking him throughout his life appeared. He was a baby laying in his stroller, his mother had to run to the bathroom and in her rush, forgot him. Henry was an odd baby, for he laid there, wide awake, and did not make a sound. But then a young, blonde teenager came into view.

"What is this?" He asked, sounding neutral. "A baby without its mother?"

Both seemed to examine the other until Henry did one of the few babyish things in his infancy; he stretched out his right arm and acted as if he was trying to grab something, making a baby groan of 'uh, uh'.

"What is it?" The teen leaned in closer, too close.

Henry grabbed a strand of his long hair and pulled. Causing pain for the blonde and a happy giggle from the babe. Walter smiled and looked as if he was about to take Henry away. But a woman's shouting stopped him and he played the good Samaritan and stormed off; but Henry caught the angry glance Walter gave his mother. Apparently he thought they had something in common with mothers.

Random flashes appeared before his eyes. Henry's Spelling Bee Championship; Walter was in the front row silently cheering him on. First date; Walter was hiding in the shadows, an angry scowl covering his face as he watched the girl laugh and smile at _his _Henry. Prom night; Henry did not go, but he did receive a red rose that said 'Maybe next time'. Henry had no idea whom the rose came from…Until now. Not to mention the graduation; he was standing in the shadows, physically though, he was in his worlds. A flash of his graduation photo, only this time Walter was in it, standing next to him, a warm smile gracing his blood caked face.

Not even his photos were sacred! The magnificent photo of the church had Walter standing by the door! And that quick one he took, happened to have him in it, though blurred. You can't catch ghosts too clearly on film, after all.

The man had stalked Henry his entire life and he did not notice. Nor did he notice how he had died. But he did notice that the images stopped and he noticed the genuine smile the psycho gave him, of which he returned.

Walter walked towards Henry and they embraced.

"It's over," Walter sighed contently into Henry's ear as his head laid comfortably in the crook of his Receiver's neck. "Mother will awake now."

Mother was purified, her influence was becoming stronger, allowing her to get rid of the unworthy maggots that lived in the other rooms, then spreading throughout the entire South Ashfield area. Giving her sons the paradise they deserved; her womb, room 302.

------ ------

The door opened for Little Walter; said little boy smiled excitedly as he ran into his Mom. Such emotions overwhelmed him as tears fell from sparkling eyes. Mother finally woke up!

The couch seemed to beckon to him. He walked towards it, respecting his Mother. He gently climbed up onto it and gently rubbed the cushions before laying on them.

"Mom…Mom…I'm home…" He said with such warmth and happiness through yawns. He had a long day. "I won't let anyone get in my way…I'm gonna stay with you forever…"

He laid on the couch, his eyes becoming heavy, he went to sleep. A woman-Eileen-appeared on the opposite cushion and leaned over the boy. She gently stroked his hair and whispered; "Sleep well, my son…"

She then disappeared.

------ ------

Walter had appeared in the room moments before. His dream had come true, he was allowed into Mother. He was against the wall, feeling Mother. They were connected. The cord kept him attached to Mother-like in the story, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Henry stood before the psycho. He was free to do what he pleased, but some of Walter's influence kept him there; entranced. His purpose now was whispered to him. He was to help watch over Her boys and love the elder. A task he found himself willing to do. It was faint, but Henry saw it; Walter was smiling. He smiled, too. Mother was blessing their relationship.

------ -----End

**Important: **Walter controls just about everything in his worlds, right? Especially the ghosts, yes? Henry's a ghost, yes? And Eileen is Mother Reborn, yes?(cliched, yes, but isn't everything?) There you go. XD


End file.
